legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hush
Hush is a villain character in the ''LEGO Batman ''series. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, he does not make a significant story appearance, however, he can be unlocked as a playable character for 500,000 studs after completing the game 100%. In The Comics Hush (Dr. Thomas Elliot) was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. He was also born into a wealthy family, but unlike Bruce, he hated his parents. Driven by independence and wealth, he cut the brakes of his parent's car which killed his father and mortally injured his mother. However, Dr. Thomas Wayne (Bruce Wayne's father) managed to save her, much to Elliot's anger. While at summer camp, he went insane and subsequently ended up in a psych ward. He blamed his sudden outburst on Bruce and Martha Wayne. He would later be released by a psychologist named "Professor Jonathan Crane" (who would later become the Scarecrow). Dr. Thomas Elliot's mother later died of cancer, thereby leaving him with the whole family fortune. Even though he went to Harvard and became a successful surgeon, he still held onto his irrational grudge against Wayne. Later on, he would become the doctor for the Riddler (Edward Nygma). The Riddler was diagnosed with terminal cancer, so he stole the Lazarus Pit from Ra's Al Ghul in order to cure his affliction. During this pseudo-mystical treatment (which renders the participant temporarily insane afterward) the highly intelligent Riddler experienced an epiphany, "Bruce Wayne is Batman." Afterward, discovered that they had a common hatred for Bruce, so Elliot and The Riddler decide to pool resources to bring him down. Elliot became the villain Hush, and, using the Scarecrow's fear-gas, manipulated Batman and Robin's foes as apart of a plot to defeat them. Even though he believed Thomas had been defeated by the Joker, Batman eventually discovered Hush's true identity. Hush was defeated, but his hatred of Batman was not silenced. He later returned at the very edge of insanity. His hatred for Batman increased, and Hush defeated his former associate, the Riddler. Other deeds he committed were (temporarily) defeating Poison Ivy and actually succeeding in driving the Joker out of Gotham City. Hush then allied himself with Clayface and attempted to frame Alfred for defeating (although his name is cleared). However, the Joker gained his revenge by returning and installing a pacemaker in Hush's heart. Desperately, Hush turned to Batman. After a pitched battle, Batman revealed that the pacemaker was still implanted. Furiously, Hush cut out Catwoman's heart. After another battle, Hush was defeated and attempted to escape in a helicopter, but his bandages became tangled up in the rotor and it exploded. Wounded but alive, Hush limped off to plan his final move, his hatred for Bruce Wayne unquenched. In Lego Batman: The Videogame, Hush can be unlocked after finding all 25 hostages in the villain and hero levels (Excluding the Vehicle Levels). He is armed with two revolvers. On the Nintendo D.S. version, he can be unlocked during the Villain Hunt and appears on the Batcomputer in the section labeled "Characters." He costs 1,000,000 studs. Category:Characters appearing in ds cutscenes Category:Secret Character Category:Villains